Prank Call Made a Girl Cry
This prank call was the very first posted to Friday Night Cranks' youtube channel. The call involved calling a girl, pretending to be her boyfriend's brother, saying they had found out she had cheated on her boyfriend. It was uploaded May 26th 2007. Transcript http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yk451dDGcCQ Jared: Alright. So we have to call this girl, Alyssa, pretending to be Ed's brother, and tell her that she was cheating. Kristen: What's Ed's brother's name? Jared: I don't know. I am just going to say it's Ed's brother, like I know her. But this is weird, I have to tell somebody that they were cheating, (unintelligable) they were, and this is gonna suck for Ed. Joe: Tom. Jared: (laughs) Alright, we'll be Tom. Joeice: Name's Tom, it's Tom. Jared: (unintelligable) To Tom. Joe: (unintelligable) Jared: Huhn. So I'm calling pretending to be Tom. Alyssa: Hello? Jared: Hey Alyssa, it's Tom. Alyssa: Who? Jared: Uh, Ed's brother, Tom. Alyssa: Uhm, yeah? Jared: Uhm, are- I- Alyssa: (unintelligable) you that. Jared: Well, somebody posted a bulletin on MySpace, and it said that you were cheating on him. Alyssa: (grunts) Jared: I am dead serious. Is this true? Alyssa: Where's Ed? Jared: Uhm, Ed's not- Ed's not aware that I'm making this call right now. 'Cause I don't wanna tell him and upset him, I want to hear from you, is this true? Because if it is you are not going to talk to Ed again, because you are not allowed to cheat on my brother like that. He's my brother. Alyssa: (beginning to cry) -talk to him? Jared: Uhm, I'm not- I don't think you can talk to him now because he got- Alyssa: (cutting Jared off) Please! Jared: What? Alyssa: Did you tell him yet? Jared: No I didn't. Alyssa: (unintelligable) Jared: Is this true? Alyssa: Can I talk to him? Jared: Now? Alyssa: Yes. Jared: Why do you want to talk to him? Alyssa: I need (unintelligable) (Alyssa hangs up) Jared: Crap! (laughs) Uh- Kristen: Oh! Jared: Whoever sent that number in, call her back 'cause I do not want to hear her flip out. Joe: (unintelligable) Jared: Uh, Joe, call- oh crap, that was Alyssa! Crap! (laughs) That does the show with him. Hold on we are going to call her back. (laughs) Kristen: (laughs) Oh my god! Jared: That's not good, why would you do that? (laughs) Oh my god. (Alyssa awnsers the phone) Alyssa: Hello? Jared: Hi, Alyssa? Alyssa: Yeah? Jared: It's Jared and Kristen. Alyssa: Who? Jared: Jared and Kristen from Friday Night Cranks. Alyssa: Oh my god! (laughs) Jared: (laughs) Uh, Joe told us to do it. (laughs more) Alyssa: Who did? Jared: Joe. Alyssa: Oh my god! Jared: I did not know that it was you until I hung up and Joe the Camera Guy told us, I'm sorry. Alyssa: Mm. Jared: Okay? Alyssa: Yeah, I'm good. Jared: Were you really crying? Were you really crying? Alyssa: Mmhm. Jared: Alright, I'm really sorry. (laughs) Alyssa: (giggles) You guys.